Gundam GP02
RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 (RX-78GP02A ガンダム試作2号機), known under the codename "PHYSALIS" (サイサリス), is a Gundam within the Earth Federation's Gundam Development Project after the One Year War. As it was being transferred for its nuclear missile testing, it is stolen by Gato for the pro-Zeon remnants' declaration of war. His commander deems the Gundam's top secret creation a breech of the truce between the two factions, even though it isn't with the newer regulations. Built with the idea to be the Gundam with the strongest armament, its foremost function is to wield and fire a powerful nuclear missile. To withstand the force of such a blast, Gundam GP02 is heavily armored with heat and shock absorption protection throughout its framing. Multiple layers are reinforced in its framing to protect the pilot from radiation, and its thrusters are powerful enough to safely distance it from ground zero. It's built with reinforced joints to improve its accuracy to a single target. Gundam GP02's secondary weaponry is relatively standard in comparison to its bazooka, added to give some form of protection for the pilot. Originally, the Gundam is meant to be kept in reserve as the end all weapon for another possible conflict and is not modified to be used for prolonged combat. The namesake of its codename is the scientific name for the Chinese lantern plant. Within the flower language, this flower may mean to grant peace to one's state of mind, mystery, or natural beauty. It can also mean lies, deception, or suspicion. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Shoots several shots from vulcans. Can be repeated up to three times. : , , ( ): Bashes foes upwards with shield before hopping up for a damaging heel drop. : , , : Rushes forward with shield to front before bashing foes with it. : , , , : 360 spinning slash with saber. Spins for two rotations. : , , , , : Shoots from beam rifle as it rises upwards. : , , , , , : Fires multiple rockets before slashing with a large beam saber. : , , , , , : Two slashes from saber, a kick, and two left and right slashes. Ends with a wide turning slash. : : Strengthens output of beam saber to perform a series of slashes forward. :Combination : Smashes foes multiple times with Atomic Bazooka as it hovers forward. Shoots a destructive shot from it to finish. CPU-only: Fires a nuclear weapon forward from the Atomic Bazooka. Gundam GP02's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering its front. : , , , : Right slash, left slash, and a stab. : , : Fires from beam rifle, piercing in front of it in a straight line. :Aerial : Shoots from a single shot from Atomic Bazooka, creating a massive explosion below it. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Gundam GP02 with the following special requirements. *'Specialized Assault Equipment' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, SP attacks will deal more damage. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Kou. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits